Puppy
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: She felt like a helpless puppy, the way she had to watch them fight. Slight Rimahiko, one-shot.


**A.N: **So, I haven't posted a one-shot in quite some time.

And the ones I _had _posted was a total piece of crap.

Way to go, me, you wrote the shittiest and most cliché one-shots ever. You, like, totally don't deserve to see Louis Tomlinson's butt as your lock screen on your phone.

So, quick story on what has been happening in my life in the past 5 months, for those of you who are familiar with my Shugo Chara! stories. And yes, I changed my penname from InstinctsDie to iwastetimechasingcars.

Basically I cried, a lot. I moved too, which I hated. Then Summer started, and I bawled my eyes out the first week because of how forever alone I was. And then my best friend got me obsessing over One Direction, which is surprising, because I stayed strong avoiding them. So, yes, now I'm obsessed with Louis Tomlinson's butt.

Alright, here's basic information:

**Story Title: **Puppy  
**Summary: **She felt like a helpless puppy, the way she had to watch them fight.  
**Character(s): **Rima  
**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own anything. I mean it. **

* * *

Their yells had gotten so loud, so annoying, so _unavoidable_, that the neighbors had called the police on them.

On more than one occasion, too.

And Rima was glad about it, too. It meant she could stay locked up in her room while the police—usually Officer Rosco—gave them yet another fine for disturbing the peace.

It was this time where she would open the blinds in her room, and taped a paper on her window, towards the neighbor's house, saying _Thank you_.

She never met her neighbors, not with her over-protective parents.

But she did, more than once, get a glimpse of them. She sometimes saw a girl walk out, and sometimes a guy. People came over a lot of the time to the house, and they left with smiles on their faces.

Rima wanted to smile like that.

But instead, she was locked up in her room, hiding from her parents who would most likely ignore her when they fought.

Ignore her.

And then she knew, she would wait until her parents fought, and do something reckless.

Just as a cry for attention. A silent cry.

* * *

Rima hadn't been so anxious to hear them fight.

She kept her room slightly ajar, to hear the first sound of the argument, and there it was.

"Can you pass me the remote? I don't like this channel." Her mother said. Her voice was tired, maybe because she worked a 12 hour shift at the hospital. Maybe because she was tired of fighting. It didn't matter, Rima wouldn't ever know.

"I'm watching this." Her father mumbled back, clearly trying to avoid his wife's presence.

That's how it always began—a simple request, and a decline.

"How come I never get to watch what I want to watch? !" Her mother's voice raised an octave—a sign she was getting mad.

"There's an extra TV in the room, why don't you go watch it there?" He replied to her, his voice raised too.

Rima ignored the rest of the argument. Instead she put on her earphones and played her iPod. She walked into the kitchen, careful to not make a noise so they don't notice her, and put water to boil. Day-old baked goods were in the microwave, warming.

The timer went off, and on the dining room table, she put the pastries in the center of the table.

She walked out of the house, and straight to the neighbor's house. She took her earphones off, and knocked, waiting.

She could steal hear her mother and father fighting.

She paid attention to the sounds inside the house. There was a mumble, and a quick, "Nagihiko, can you go get the door, please?", then a shuffle of feet. The door opened, and Rima had to look up to meet eye contact.

He had long, straight dark hair—it was difficult to tell which color it was _exactly_ because it was already dark outside—, a pair of golden eyes, and porcelain light skin.

"Can I help you?" He said, looking down to Rima. He offered a smile. Which she would have returned, if she had not heard the sound of glass breaking from the sound of her house. They both looked towards the house, where you can now hear her father yell, "What happened to dinner, anyway? I have to skip my lunch break to go pick up Rima!"

Rima looked back at the boy in front of her.

"I just made some tea," she said, getting his attention, "would you like some?"

* * *

They both situated around the dining room table, getting a clear view of the argument. Rima ignored the argument, as if it wasn't there. Nagihiko, never being in such a situation before, looked awkwardly at the fight, and back at Rima.

"So your name is Rima," he asked as she poured them both tea.

"That's me." She said, passing him the cup, which he accepted. She poured a cup herself. She grabbed an empanada**(1)** from the plate of pastries and took a bite. "Feel free to get anything you want, Nagihiko. That is your name, right?"

Nagihiko smiled, "Yeah, that's right." He picked up a coffee cake.

For a moment, a silence settled between the two. Only them, not in the house. There was still a giant argument involving Rima's parents just one room over.

"So who do you think is going to notice first?" Rima asked, nodding her head to her parents.

"Notice what?" Nagihiko asked.

"The fact that someone they don't know is eating sweets and drinking tea with their daughter." Rima sipped her tea, "I think my dad's going to notice first."

"No way," he said, "definitely your mom." He put his hand in her direction to emphasize, "She's been picking things up and threatening him the whole time. She _knows_ what's around her."

"No way, she never notices me. I have all my pastries on my dad."

"Pastries?"

"Well, yeah, I'm not about to gamble money."

"Too chicken?"

"I'm not chicken, it's just that I'm not stupid."

"That's everyone's excuse."

"Excuse? Then why aren't you betting anything?"

"Because I have nothing to bet? I'm in your house."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot!"

"You know, I think it's you who's chicken."

"I'm not chicken."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Prove it, then!"

Nagihiko opened his mouth to retort some smart comment back to her, but her mother's voice cut through her like a bullet.

"Rima," her voice was hard, "who is this."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't demanding an explanation.

It was an arrow perfectly position at her.

Like a scared little puppy, Nagihiko noted, Rima grew stiff and rigid.

"T-The neighbor." She said.

Like a scared little puppy, he could see her backing away so slowly, it was almost unnoticeable.

Almost.

"How long has he been—"

Nagihiko let his hand stretch out, as if he wanted to shake her hand, "—Nagihiko Fujisaki." He said, "you have a very lovely home."

"How long has he been here." They ignored his hand, which he awkwardly put at his side, and looked back at Rima.

"I told you he was here—" She flinched as her mom took a step forward, "But I guess you didn't notice…"

"You see how bad of a mother you are! ?" Her father yelled. Rima's mother's head snapped to her dad, and her whole body turned to him. "You didn't even notice she brought the neighbor!"

"_I _didn't notice? ! What about you! ? You're the one facing the damn door!"

Rima blocked them out again.

If she were a puppy, her tail would be between her legs. She would be hiding in her room—like she always did.

She shivered, not from the cold, but from the familiar cold feeling in the room. The feeling and atmosphere that the room had when they fought.

Nagihiko leaned over the table, and in the ear of the shivering girl, whispered soothingly, as one would to a puppy they're just adopting it, taking it out of its comfort zone, "Since I won the bet, let's go finish these pastries in my kitchen instead." When Rima looked at him, he added, "We can have tea there, too."

And like a puppy, she followed him to a new safety.

* * *

1: Empanada: a Mexican delicacy that is delicious. If you are Mexican, and you have no idea what this is, you aren't a true Beaner.

**A.N **That turned out longer than I expected XD I was trying only seven hundred words, but, hey, when I write about characters and using them in a simile to an animal, I just write and write and write until my mom gets home, ultimately scaring the shit outta me.

She got home like 10 minutes ago. So ima hurry and post this. And you can take your time and review.

Because this one-shot, the one up there.

Is fucking magical.

Excuse my language XD.

But, yeah. Overall, give me a rate of 1-10, and tell me how I can improve my writing. You know, if you're up to that sort of thing.

So, um.

Yeah.

Rima is OOC, but she just met Nagihiko, that's my excuse. A bad one, but it's still an alibi.

Bye-bye :3


End file.
